


He was my family

by Lightguardian79



Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart is Kid Flash, Character Death, Eobard Thawne is Bart grandfather, Post Season 3, Thawne is trying to be a good grandpa, give a lot of cuddle for Bart, he needs it, i need more interactions between Bart and the Thawne family, maybe during season 4, since it was announced, that's why i'm writting this, why am i so mean to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: He never had a good family, he was raised in a world where only time was important, there was nothing such as love. He only care about his hatred, planning his revenge on Barry Allen, the Flash using everyone he can. Or at least that's what Eobard Thawne thought.





	He was my family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Random_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Random_Kid/gifts).

> And another one-shot for the Flash family but this one is in honor of That_Random_Kid with who I talk a lot in Tumblr and I discuss of the idea with him (or her) I know he is craving too for content with Bart and his Thawne lineage or with Owen being a good big (or little since we don't know which one is older) brother.
> 
> But I hopeyou appreciate it

He never had a good family, he was raised in a world where only time was important, there was nothing such as love. He only care about his hatred, planning his revenge on Barry Allen, the Flash using everyone he can. Or at least that's what Eobard Thawne thought.   
  
Because what he just do, the fact he moved so fast to protect someone while he was fighting Barry, to be more exact his grandson, was an act of love. Everything started when both of the speedsters meet on Apokolips, Eobard taunted Barry, push the right buttons to make him angry and they fight. Until they heard Bart scream, in pain which surprised Reverse Flash, the boy didn't give up to torture and pain so easily.  
  
"KID !" shouted Barry but before he could do something, Thawne knocked him out by tooking the scarlet speedster with him and slamming Barry head in a wall by using his speed.  
"It is time that Bart realized he choose the wrong path." smirked Zoom then he left, heading where was the young speedster.

* * *

  
When he arrived he saw all the Outsiders and team members, on the ground and unconscious except Bart. But he wasn't fine either, some part of his suit were ripped off, revealing old wounds, one of his arm was broken, his googles have a little crack and Kid Flash have blood, his own blood at several part of his body. But he was still standing, his look in his eyes clearly showing if he has to die, it will be as a fighter and after he use all his strength.

Besides he was in front of Dessad, Granny Goodness and Darkseid, it's like it was standing before the three beetles in the future. Just like Meloni the boy will protect everything he hold dear to his heart and to prove his determination, he did something that never Thawne thought it was possible: he used the powers of the two speedforce. At the sigh of the red and yellow lightning crackling around Bart, Thawne watch the scene with admiration. But it wasn't the only thing who was unexpected, Bart was faster than before and than Eobard himself and thanks to his new source of power, the boy with an incredulous force manage to hit Granny and Dessad, sending them at the other side of Apokolips.

He tried to do the same thing with Darkseid, at first he thought it would work but the coloss have move only for a few inches, Bart has his eyes wide open and the bones of his fist were broken but Kid Flash felt they were fixing themselves, it will only be a matter of time. However he wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Now, I do understand why Vandal Savage was so interested by metahumans. We can found among your kind, humans with great powers worthy of gods. Only kryptonians have ever made me realize this. And your knowledge seems to be large, my boy. You are a good and strong warrior." complimented Darkseid "We can do this on the easy way or the hard way."

"And why are you telling me this ?" asked Bart, raising an eyebrow

_"This is not good..."_ thought Thawne

"Join me. You'll be a great general for my army of parademons."

Both of the Thawne (A/N: Half in Bart's case) froze at the proposition of Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, feared by many people.

"Why...Why would I do such a thing ? Your purpose is to invade and destroy every planet where you set a foot. Me, I'm trying to save innocent people from people like you, who wants only to destroy."

"But to create, you need to destroy. And you have done this to save the Earth from the Reach... Or her own destruction."

"You don't know me !" shouted Bart, running towards Darkseid.

"Father box." he muttered. As soon as he pronunced those words, Bart was trap inside a yellow dome and in one second, he screamed because of an invisible pain. Of course he struggle the best he can, looking to Darkseid with hatred eyes.

"You..sick bastard." he said, clenching his fists and trying to summon the red lightning of the negative speedforce only to receive more pain. But he try his best to not release a scream.

After a moment, the Father Box has been ordered to release the boy who was now on his knees and panting. Thawne knew his chance to escape with Bart was close so he prepare himself to run away with his grandson.

"It is only a taste of what you will experiencing if you refuse to... Cooperate."  
"And what will happen if I say no ?" asked Bart smirking  
"You will suffer, being torturate until your will and spirit is broken in a way that will permit us to shape your mind as one of my generals, leader of my parademons. You'll be serving me like a puppet with no recollection of what or who you were before. And not only we will rule the universe but the time itself with you by my side

Oh... So that's what Darkseid was planning for awhile. Which means he had keep an eye on Bart for a certain among of time as well. But Eobard doesn't like to share anything with others and his grandson along with the powers the powers the boy has is one of them. And now he knows Darkseid's plan he decide to act. He ran, grabbed Bart by the collar, surprising Kid Flash and headed for a portal that could permit them to leave the place

Or at least it's how he planned the things in his head but of course reality loves to crush his dreams and it wasn't the first time. But for once it wasn't Bart who recalled him this but something who hit him in the back causing him to lost his balance, a lot of pain. He soon realized that both of them was falling into a crevice, conducting to one of the inferior level of Apokolips under the attentive gaze of Darkseid.

He doesn't know why he is doing that but he grabbed Bart, who has fall unconscious probably from exhaustion and the many injuries he has, hugging him and holding him tightly and embrace himself for what's coming next.

* * *

  
He doesn't remember when he had close his eyes or fallen asleep but when his senses is coming back to him he could feel he was laying on.... Grass ? Bart slowly open his eyes only to be blind by a light like the sun but they readjust by themselves and he could really saw a sun and a blue sky. When he turned slightly his head, he saw flowers.

"Must be a dream, there's no way I'm still at Apokolips." He get up only to feel his wounds being disagree with him so he only sat up. "Maybe not a dream..." He look to the landscape he has in front of him and feel the wind blowing in his hair from behind. But with the wind came the smell of iron he has been famiiar for a long part of his life: Blood.

He turned his head around only to saw something unbelievable: Thawne covered in blood, near to death. Despite his body telling him to not move, he managed to get up, doing his best to ignore the pain (he was a master in this domain.) and when he arrived to Thawne side, he fall on his knees, his legs hasn't anymore strength to carry the rest of his body.

"Looks like... The sleeping beauty is... Finally awake..." manage to say Thawne  
"I'm not sure it's really the moment to joke, Thawne." replied Bart and Flash archenemy laugh at the remark of the young speedster only to cough violently blood.

Bart knew the man doesn't deserve to have someone at his side for his final moments or to help him to be in a more comfortable position but he can't be help. So he place a hand in the back of Thawne and put him in a sort of sitting position and the dying man smile which normally Bart would have replied with anger in his eyes.

But No matter how much he will hate him or deny it, Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash is his grandfather. Despite what the man has done, he could feel tears forming in his eyes and if he wasn't enough, Eobard turn his head to look at him in the eyes.

"Red doesn't match..." started Thawne  
"Match me ? And here I thought you wanted to turn me into your heir, continuing the Thawne legacy and that I killed the Flash." interrupted Bart.  
"The colour of your eyes just like your mother."  
  
At this, the boy froze, looking to Thawne with a dread eyes like he has been slap. It always has been Thawne speciality to hurt with words. He doesn't realize until Thawne hands reach his head, removing the red visor who covered Bart's green eyes with a glint of gold when he's running. He looked at Bart eyes for a moment.  
  
"This is definitively better. I'm still wondering how Barry hasn't realize you were more a Thawne than an Allen..."  
"You always said he was too slow." answered the boy, smiling but this time he lets his tears falling.  
"Ah, right..." commented Reverse then he look in what kind of condition was Bart's body. His injuries hasn't heal properly because he hadn't energy anymore. "Maybe for this time I can make an exception..." he muttered causing Bart to look at him with an interrogative look. "He might hurt." Then with the rest of his strength he suddenly grabbed Bart's right wrist.  
  
Kid Flash didn't have time to ask him what he was doing that he saw red lighting propaging to the rest of his body to finally struck him not only from the outside but also inside of his body. He understood what Thawne was doing, he was giving his speed and the rest of his force to Bart to permit his wounds to heal like they should and also giving him an another chance to beat Darkseid and save his friends. He tried to mutter a stop but he could only hear himself screaming.  
  
He might have the energy of the negative speedforce running in his veins since his birth but it was only a part, Thawne was the one who had it entirely and he was passing his whole power to Bart at this instant. Everything stopped once the process was finished.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't visible for you and Meloni but know that you were my precious treasure in this horrible world." admit Thawne in his last breath before to disappear probably in the Speedforce, leaving Bart alone.  
  
"Gramps..." Bart muttered, a tear falling on the ground

* * *

  
Darkseid was looking to his parademons bringing the League and the young heroes to a room where they will lived their worst nightmare created by Granny.  
  
Suddenly he felt a change in the air and everything was becoming tense., he made a sign to his parademons to not move and to not intervene. He already knew who it was, the boy was still alive and was a survivor, he immediately saw it when he lay his eyes on him the first time. And the way he control his powers... A worthy opponent and now he was sure of it.  
  
He saw that all his previous injuries were no more, an incredible secondary power connected to his speed and still the boy was a mystery. All of these reasons has push him in the decision to make the young speedster a general for his army whether he want or not.  
  
"He was a bastard but that doesn't mean you have any right to killed him..." said the boy and Darkseid knew of who he was talking about me. The yellow speedster was a nuisance, him too had view on the boy powers, he has to eliminate him. He saw Kid Flash clenched his fist in anger red lightning appearing but more than the last time.  
  
"How could you do this..." the boy suddenly raised his head revealing his eyes glowing red "HE WAS MY FAMILY !!!" 


End file.
